


The Family That Rocks Together, Stays Together

by CXSGlambert13



Category: Glee
Genre: Band References, Dancing and Singing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Music, NYC Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CXSGlambert13/pseuds/CXSGlambert13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upon his return from a yoga retreat, Elliott is caught by surprise when Kurt, Blaine, and Dani become friends with his younger punk rock sister, Emily "Amethyst". And her reason for being in New York City boggles everybody's minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family That Rocks Together, Stays Together

"Here comes the rain again,

falling on my head like a memory,

here comes the rain again,

tearing me apart like a new emotion,

I want to walk into the open wind,

I want to talk like lovers do,

I want to dive into your ocean,

is it raining with you?" Annie Lennox's voice sings melodiously through her headphones as she tunes out the world while riding a train out of New Jersey. Her heart was broken and she felt like no one could ever mend it. Her blue green eyes gaze into an old photo of her older brother holding her at a younger age. She slightly smiled but frowned again as the train stopped. She grabbed her bag, left the train, and walked up the stairs to the surface.

"New York City," she said to herself, "my new life starts here." She looked around and found a restaurant with a help wanted sign on the window. She strolled inside and saw a young man looking through menus. He had short brownish blonde hair, brown eyes, and a red and black uniform. The man looked up with a smile.

"Hello," he stated warmly, "welcome to Spotlight Diner. How can I help you?"

"I saw the sign on the window and I'd like to apply." She explained.

"That was fast. Normally, it would take weeks until someone asks to work here. Anyway, we need someone to sing to our customers while we serve them."

"That's my specialty. I've been singing for entertainment since I was eleven. This'll be easy."

"Wait here. I'll get my boss." The young man ran to his boss and immediately gave her the job.

"You can start right away. By the way, my name is Kurt. What's yours?"

"I'm Emily. I go by my stage name 'Amethyst'." Emily got her uniform and managed to spread a smile to her face. Kurt showed her the stage and gave her tips on keeping herself from straining her throat. The day came and went and Emily was instantly loved by customers. They'd ask her to perform classics from Frank Sinatra to Louis Armstrong. At closing, Kurt placed a hand on Emily's shoulder.

"You did good, Emily," he said, "I never saw anything like that before." Emily grinned as she and Kurt walked outside. Kurt offered her a place to stay until she found a permanent home.

Kurt and Emily walked through the door and Kurt turned to the living room. A smile crept across his face.

"Blaine," he whispered, "I'm home and I brought a new friend." Blaine sat up from the couch and yawned.

"Oh, yeah?" He inquired, "who is it?" Kurt introduced Blaine to Emily and they quickly became friends. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Awesome to meet you, too." She said, "are you and Kurt roommates?" Blaine laughed.

"He's actually my husband." Emily's eyes grew wide. But she shrugged it off. Blaine looked at the clock on the wall. "Crap. I forgot to check up Elliott's place!"

"I'll go check for you if you want." Emily offered.

"Thank you, Emily. You're a hero." Blaine gave Emily a key. "This is the key to his apartment. And here's the address." He handed her a folded piece of paper with an address written on it. She raced to the apartment and found the room. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, smirking. The room had a messy sewing area and she went to clean the place. After ten minutes, the place was spotless. When Emily plopped on the couch, she saw an all-too familiar photo on the side table. She smiled and fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
